


Nervous

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Rimming, inexperienced keith, klance, yes that progressed quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Keith and Lance are dating but Keith’s really nervous about their first kiss (and then not so nervous about what comes after it).





	Nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melancholymango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/gifts).



Keith and Lance were dating, not that anybody would be able to guess it. Keith wouldn’t even know they were dating if Lance hadn’t sauntered into his room at three in the morning a few weeks ago, drunk off space juice, and demanded to know if he would be Lance’s boyfriend. More shocked than anything else, Keith had stuttered out a yes. He _did_ like Lance after all, but he hadn’t realized that Lance felt the same way, nor that he’d picked up on Keith’s feelings.

But Keith was _nervous_ around Lance. He could hardly help it, how jumpy and anxious he felt around the other boy. He guessed it made sense—he was completely inexperienced, had barely even imagined dating someone before, and Lance was chock-full of experience. When Keith had asked, he’d admitted to having kissed plenty of girls before, and even having sex, but never dating any of them. This made Keith even more nervous. His boyfriend was experienced, not a virgin, and likely expecting a whole lot from him. Keith hadn’t even worked up the courage to kiss Lance yet!

It was going to be his first kiss, and while Keith had high expectations, he was also scared and self-conscious beyond belief. He was afraid that he was going to be absolutely horrible at it, and that Lance would maybe grimace, or worse—tell him that he’d get better with practice. Keith would die of embarrassment!

Lance had tried to kiss him a couple of different times already, but Keith had found excuses and ways to escape each time. He could still remember the serious expression Lance’s face had took on, and the way he’d leaned closer and closer. Keith had just froze up, and only millimeters away from Lance had his body began working again, enough for him to jump to his feet and stutter something about Hunk having left the stove on.

“Are you scared of kissing?” Lance had asked him one afternoon. They’d been holed up together in Lance’s room, with Keith on the chair by the desk, a book on his lap, and Lance lounging on his bed. Being alone with Lance made Keith nervous too, but he still liked it. He was fine, too, as long as they were approximately this distance from each other.

“What? No!” Keith had snapped, hastily flipping the page of his book and feeling flustered. He hadn’t even finished reading the last page.

“Because it’s okay if you are. Or if you don’t even want to at all. I’m just happy being your boyfriend.”

“Of course I want to!” Keith had hissed. He felt like they had to keep their voices down, if only because it was such an embarrassing topic to talk about, to say out loud. It wasn’t as if the rest of the team didn’t know they were dating. He and Lance had told them almost a week ago, and everyone had been wonderfully happy for them. There’d been back slaps (Shiro, Coran), hugs (Allura, Pidge), and a first bump (Hunk). But, again, nobody would’ve been able to guess it if they hadn’t decided to share the information themselves.

“Okay,” Lance had said easily. “I’ll leave it up to you then. Whenever you want to do it, we can.” While Lance thought he was doing the kind and noble thing, he was really just making Keith’s life that much harder. Now _he_ would have to be the one to initiate their first kiss. He could barely even initiate hand holding!

And they did hold hands. Occasionally. Usually only when they were alone together, on the rare occasions that Lance persuaded Keith to read his book next to him on his bed. Keith had almost been afraid that Lance would make a move, but instead he’d just reached out to hold his hand, his thumb occasionally stroking over Keith’s.

On one occasion, one that Keith still thought about often, they’d even cuddled. Lance had found an Altean kind of TV in a room on a lower floor, and he’d brought pillows and blankets down for them as they settled on the couch to watch (it was hard, seeing as they spoke Altean in the movie. They’d mostly used context clues and made up the dialogue of their own). Half way through the movie, Lance had reached out for Keith and pulled him down. Keith had held his breath for an entire minute, Lance spooning him.

“Are you holding your breath?” Lance had asked into his ear. Keith had gasped out, hastily breathing in oxygen.

“Of course not.”

The feel of Lance’s warm body had been magnificent against him, and Keith couldn’t help wishing that Lance would instigate something like that again soon. Keith would do it himself but he simply wasn’t as confident as Lance, wasn’t as bold.

He finally decided to talk to someone for help. The hard part was deciding who to go to.  
   
In the end, he decided that his best bet was to ask everyone for advice. This way he could get everyone’s opinions and just take the best parts of all of them.

“There’s no reason to be afraid,” Shiro told him, when Keith brought up his fear of kissing Lance. “It’s really natural and easy once you do it, and you’ll realize you were scared for nothing. Plus, Lance has done it before, so he can take the lead—”

“Not helping,” Keith muttered, his arms crossed uncomfortably. He found that he couldn’t make eye contact with Shiro when talking about this.

“How is that not helping? With Lance knowing what to do you don’t have to worry about your kiss being totally awkward—”

“So it _can_ be totally awkward?!” Keith fretted.

“It won’t be.”

“You don’t know that! I might make it really bad and gross Lance out…”

This went on for a while, and only ended when Keith managed to run away when Shiro brought up the subject of sex and mentioned _lube_.

Next was Coran. Keith ended that conversation pretty quickly, however, when Coran mentioned that Alteans usually performed their first kiss on the same night that they first had sex, always preceded by a day full of small, thoughtful gifts.

When he asked Allura, she pondered aloud whether any Galra aspects of his would make themselves known in their relationship, so he excused himself pretty quickly.

“Oh man,” Hunk said, when Keith brought it up with him, immediately feeling like it was a mistake. “You’re scared of kissing Lance? Well I guess I would be too. He’s kissed a million girls, he probably has tons of sexually transmitted diseases.”

“ _What_?” Keith exclaimed, and Hunk laughed.

“I’m just joking,” he said comfortably, clapping Keith on the shoulder. He stumbled forward. Sometimes he felt like Hunk didn’t know his own strength. “I say just do it—it can’t be worse than my first kiss.”

“What was your first kiss?”

“Well… She was part rock…”

Feeling rather defeated and like he’d gotten exactly no help at all, Keith eventually went to Pidge, only to be disappointed once more. Pidge ended up asking him a million questions, trying to figure out why he would be so scared of kissing Lance in the first place. She then suggested creating a machine that would cure him of this fear, which Keith rejected. And then she too brought up the subject of sex, which made Keith wish his friends would all stop imaging him naked with his boyfriend, thank you very much.

Finally, Keith realized that there was really only one person on this entire ship who could help him.

“Come in,” Lance called when Keith knocked on his door. At this point it was late at night, Keith’s evening having been full of torment and the realization that all of his friends were the actual worst.

Keith edged open the door, peering inside.

“Keith,” Lance greeted with a grin. “It’s not like you to pay me a nightly visit,” he said with a smirk.

“Can I come in?” Keith asked.

“I already said you could,” Lance answered, and Keith stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Lance was sitting up in bed now, looking at him curiously. “Are you alright?”

“What? Yeah I’m fine,” Keith answered, suddenly feeling awkward. Maybe he couldn’t do this. Maybe it was too weird to talk about kissing with the person you were supposed to be kissing in the first place.

“Do you want to get in?” Lance asked, lifting up the corner of his comforter invitingly. Keith could feel everything in his body trying to pull him towards the bed.

Instead, he squeaked “ _What_?” and felt his eyes bulge.

“Stop it,” Lance said, with a shake of his head. “I’m not gonna feel you up or anything. It’ll be just like having a sleepover with someone who isn’t your boyfriend—I’ll be perfectly friendly, I promise.”

Blushing profusely, Keith made his way across the room, his legs feeling like lead. He stopped a foot away from the bed.

“Well?” said Lance. “What are you waiting for?”

“I can’t sleep in my clothes,” Keith pointed out. Feeling suddenly bold, although still very much self conscious, he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the floor, before doing the same with his pants. He climbed into Lance’s bed wearing just a t-shirt and boxers, and blushed when the blankets pulled down a little as he climbed in, revealing Lance’s shirtless chest.

He laid down facing the ceiling and glanced over at Lance, who was smiling softly at him in the dim lighting. “This is fun,” said Lance quietly. He shifted just a little bit closer, tangling his legs with Keith’s.

“Yep.”

“You ever gonna tell me what you came here to say?”

“Nope,” Keith decided.

“Alright,” Lance sighed, before scooting even closer. He threw an arm around Keith’s stomach, using his chest as a pillow.

“I thought you said this sleepover was going to be friendly,” Keith whispered.

“Oh, I always cuddle with my friends,” Lance answered. He turned his head then, pressing a kiss against Keith’s chest through his shirt, and Keith felt heat flare in his chest. A couple minutes passed, during which Lance very well could’ve fallen asleep.

“Lance?” Keith whispered, almost hoping he wasn’t awake.

“Yeah?”

“Um, I’m kind of scared to… to kiss you,” he admitted. Lance hummed.

“I figured.”

“Oh.”

“You don’t have to be, you know,” Lance said calmly. Keith shrugged.

“I can’t help it.”

“Well, it can’t be worse than my first kiss,” Lance said assuredly. He opened his eyes now, and shifted his body around a bit until he was sprawled out over Keith’s chest, his face propped up on his hands. Keith couldn’t help feeling like this was sort of backwards. He was the smaller one, he should be laying on top of Lance.

“What was your first kiss like?” Keith asked, and Lance smiled. He began to speak, appeasing him.

“Well,” he said. “When I was twelve, I asked the most popular girl I knew to kiss me, and she was two years older than me. And when she did, I accidentally… pressed up against her…” Lance coughed. “And uh… you know. Came in my pants.”

“ _What_!” Keith exclaimed, and Lance pressed his face into Keith’s chest with a groan.

“And now we never talk about it again!” he insisted.

“Oh god,” Keith breathed. “Poor little Lance.”

“Poor little Lance indeed,” Lance huffed. “Of course, if _you_ came in your pants when I kissed you—well, that’d just be hot.”

“Shut up!” Keith said, throwing an arm over his face. “That won’t happen. Your ego is inflated.”

“Or maybe I’m just a really good kisser,” Lance said, his voice having gone deep. Keith swallowed thickly.

“I—I think we should go to bed now,” he muttered.

“Of course,” Lance answered. He leaned up, pressing a kiss against Keith’s cheek, before sliding off him and returning to his side. Now they were barely touching, which was good for Keith. He felt like he could finally breathe again, his body returning to a normal temperature. Lance’s story really _had_ made him feel better—he was pretty sure that his first kiss with Lance could go no worse than Lance’s first one had.

He lay stiffly and tried to make himself fall asleep, staring at the wall across the room and feeling the heat radiate from Lance a few inches away. After a few minutes passed and Keith was sure Lance was asleep, he slowly rolled over and pressed himself against his boyfriend, breathing in deeply. Lance always smelled good, like laundry and rain, somehow. His hand was fisted in Lance’s shirt, his head tucked in near his shoulder.

“Night Keith,” Lance whispered, and Keith gasped. Curse his boyfriend, awake even when he thought he was asleep! Keith grunted in response, and Lance laughed, throwing his arm around Keith’s waist. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

—

All that was left for Keith to do was work up the courage to kiss Lance. He didn’t want to do it in the morning, when they’d both taste like they’d yet to brush their teeth. And he didn’t want to do it too soon after eating, afraid there’d still be gross chunks of food in their molars. He also didn’t want to do it too late in the day, afraid things might progress with the free time they had left.

Lance seemed to realize that the kiss would be coming soon too, as whenever Keith showed up in his room or followed him when he left a room, Lance would raise his eyebrows curiously. Keith _also_ couldn’t kiss Lance when he did this, when he expected it. It was just too much pressure.

Keith decided the only possible time to do it was when Lance wasn’t expecting it. So he waited around the corner from the bathroom, listening intently. The sound of the shower turning off made Keith stand up, his heart pounding. He heard the door open and forced himself to turn the corner, marching towards Lance.

Lance emerged from the steamy bathroom, appearing distracted. His hair was wet and he was wearing only a blue robe, which made Keith falter. He continued forward anyway, not about to lose his nerve now.

“Lance,” Keith said almost too loudly, and Lance jumped, not realizing Keith was there.

“Keith! You scared me,” Lance laughed, turning to face him. “What’s u—”

Lance was cut off as Keith reached up and grabbed his face. He went up onto his toes and pressed his lips against Lance’s, waiting for it to happen. He didn’t really know what to expect, but Shiro said it would feel natural, that he would just get the hang of it. But he was still, and Lance wasn’t moving either, and Keith was starting to feel really awkward oh god—

Lance’s hands fell to Keith’s waist and he squeezed, pulling him closer. His lips gently moved against Keith’s, pressing against them and opening slowly. Keith’s breath hitched when Lance’s tongue darted against his lip, and his hand fisted in the material of Lance’s robe, where it had fallen to grip his shoulder. He opened his mouth wider, feeling ridiculous and needy, but Lance really did know what he was doing. His lips and tongue worked against Keith almost professionally, making Keith press forward and forward and forward, reaching up and up and pulling Lance down. He felt hot all over and could barely breathe, gasping whenever he could manage.

“L-Lance,” Keith whispered, and Lance hummed against his lips, kissing and kissing him.

“Keith,” he imitated.

“I—fuck. You are good at that,” Keith said breathlessly. Lance laughed and pecked his lips once more, before kissing his jaw quickly, and then his neck. Keith tilted his head, his eyes fluttering closed at the pressure on his collarbone, but Lance had pulled away. His cheeks were as pink as Keith’s felt, and he was smiling broadly.

“Not scared anymore?” he questioned. Keith felt dazed. He was pretty sure Lance had stolen all the blood from his head.

“I—no,” he admitted. He then pressed forward, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. “No, not any more. That felt really good.”

“I know.”

“If I were you I wouldn’t have put up with me for so long,” Keith admitted. Lance snickered, before pressing his lips against Keith’s ear.

“I didn’t mind waiting for you,” he conveyed quietly, his breath whooshing over Keith and sending shivers up and down his spine. “It just made this all the better.”

“It was good,” Keith agreed, unable to stop dwelling on it. God, how were people not kissing at all times? He still wanted to be kissing now! “We should do it again.”  
“We should.”

“Right now,” Keith added.

“Hmm,” Lance pondered. “No, I think I’ll go eat dinner.”

“I—what?”

“What?” Lance said innocently. “You can’t wait a few hours? I waited a few weeks.” Keith opened and closed his mouth, resembling something like a fish.

“But…”

“You’ll have to learn to be patient,” Lance said winningly, before pressing forward to kiss Keith once, quickly, on the lips. “Because you’ll soon know I like to tease…”

“Fuck,” Keith breathed, and he reached for Lance, trying to kiss him again. Lance indulged him for a mere few seconds, before pushing him lightly away and turning towards his room to get dressed for dinner.

—

While Keith had been nervous to kiss Lance for the first time, over the next few days he learned that he was not nervous in the least to take things further with Lance. At every opportunity he had his hands and mouth on Lance, kissing him like he’d never be able to do it again. Lance seemed endlessly amused by his eagerness, but Keith could tell that he liked the kissing just as much.

The only annoying thing was every time it started to heat up, started to seem like it might go a little further, Lance stopped. Keith could barely even count the amount of times he’d been left willing away an erection or leaving to take a cold shower in the past few days.

Now though, he was just taking a regular shower. It was after dinner and Lance had retreated to his room. Keith had decided to go clean up before going to bed, and he’d been pondering trying to sleep in Lance’s room. They hadn’t had a sleepover since Keith had kissed him, and every other night when Keith had been hanging out in Lance’s room with him before bed, Lance had offered to walk him back to his room in an obvious dismissal.

Keith imagined what it would be like if Lance let him stay. They would kiss, obviously, but maybe it’d be more than that. Maybe Lance would let Keith press up against him. Maybe they would rub against each other, panting into each other’s mouths and whining in their ears. Maybe Lance would even touch him, would take him in hand and run his thumb over his slit…

Keith gasped as he did just that, himself. He leaned back against the tiled wall, the hot water pounding down on him, and ran his hand over himself. He imagined it was Lance doing it, imagined he was here…

The sound of the door opening broke Keith out of his reverie, and he dropped his hand and froze under the water.

“I’m in here,” he called uncertainly.

“I know,” Lance’s voice answered. “It’s not as if there aren’t stalls.”

“No one ever shares the bathroom,” Keith pointed out.

“Do you want me to leave?” Lance asked, but even as he did, the sound of another shower starting up echoed throughout the bathroom. The one right next to Keith.

“No,” Keith answered quietly. He wasn’t even sure if Lance heard him. The only thing separating the stalls was opaque shower curtains, and he could see the shadow of Lance’s lithe form through it. Could see his hands running through his hair, and then over his chest…

Keith’s mouth fell open as he watched, as Lance’s hands washed his body, scrubbing down his arms, chest, and between his legs…

Keith was pretty sure he whined. He truly must have, because he saw Lance’s head turn towards him slightly. Keith could almost imagine him smirking.

“Did you say something?” Lance asked.

“Huh? Oh, no. No,” Keith stuttered, and Lance hummed in response. He watched as Lance tilted his head back under the spray of water, his back arching and his body thrusting outwards beneath the spray.

“Oh fuck,” Keith said aloud. Lance _laughed_. He knew what he was doing to Keith!

“Can I come in?” he asked. Keith almost choked on his tongue. _Come in_ , like come into Keith’s shower stall, where he was, in fact, naked.

“Yes,” Keith answered. His erection hadn’t gone down in the slightest in the past few minutes, and as he debated covering it with his hands, the curtain between their stalls flung open.

Lance was dripping wet and beautiful. Immediately, his eyes strolled over Keith’s appearance, who crossed his arms overs chest uncomfortably. He was very noticeably hard, but thankfully, Lance was too.

“Mm,” Lance murmured. “You look good, Keith.” He stepped forward, closer to Keith, who could feel his entire body straining towards Lance’s presence. Lance was smiling easily, as if his cock wasn’t hard and mere inches from Keith’s own. Keith thought he was going to pass out.

“You okay?” Lance asked. In lieu of answered, Keith finally managed to make himself stumble forward into Lance’s arms, wrapping his own around Lance’s waist. His cock was pressed against Lance’s hip, who thankfully leaned down and kissed Keith. Before he knew it, Keith was gasping into Lance’s mouth and rutting into the crevice of his thigh, breathing shakily. Lance began pressing kisses against the side of his neck, and Keith couldn’t help shivering in his arms.

“Keith,” Lance whispered. “Keith, I want to do something to you. It’ll feel really good, I promise…”

“Anything,” Keith breathed. “Fuck, you can do anything.”

Lance groaned, and he spun Keith around, pressing him gently towards the wall. He fell to his knees. “Just,” Lance said. “Just…” He ended up not saying anything at all, but his hand, hot, hot, hot, gripped the side of his hip, his fingers curling over the pelvic bone. His other hand was holding onto his knee. Keith was about to open his mouth, to ask what he was going to do, when he felt hot breath over his entrance.

Keith’s face flared red. He wondered how he couldn’t have realized sooner what exactly was about to happen, and embarrassment flooded through his veins. He considered telling Lance to stop, but before he was decided, Lance’s tongue flicked against him. Keith’s hips stuttered forward, and he barely managed to suppress a groan. Lance then pressed his tongue flat, moving it slowly over Keith, who this time couldn’t hold back a whine.

“Lance,” he breathed. “Fuck!”

Lance ignored him—or he did by not responding, anyway. Technically he wasn’t ignoring him, not with the way his mouth moved against Keith, hot and wet and _good_. His tongue pressed against him, and Keith huffed out a breath as it slipped inside, and Lance’s right hand moved from his knee and between his legs, gripping his cock. He began stroking him quickly, his tongue and lips and teeth working Keith into a fever pitch. Lance’s left hand left his body entirely, and Keith was vaguely aware of a faint slapping sound behind him, but all he could concentrate on were the sensations he was having, of Lance’s hand and mouth on him and drawing him closer and closer to his climax.

“Oh god,” Keith whispered, pressing back against Lance before jerking into his fist. His body couldn’t decide what it wanted more, which mainly resulted in a string of needy whines slipping from his mouth. “God, Lance, fuck,” he chanted. Lance seemed to take this as a good thing, and everything sped up—his hand, his mouth, his tongue. Keith could barely stand, had nothing to grip onto, and his knees were shaking like crazy.

Everything inside him rose up, his skin hot all over, as his pleasure crescendoed and he came, leaving him shaking and crying out, his hands scrabbling against the wall for purchase that wasn’t there. He slipped to the ground in a heap, leaning back against Lance’s chest and feeling Lance’s hand moving behind him, hitting his back with every upstroke.

“Fuck,” Keith panted. “Let me.”

He reached back, his head leaning on Lance’s shoulder, and took him in hand. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s stomach and bucked up into his hand as he stroked him, one, two, three times. And then he was groaning, biting Keith’s shoulder and coming, his fingers digging into Keith’s stomach as his body shook beneath him.

They both stayed like that for a moment, catching their breaths and blinking water from their eyes. And then Keith forced himself to spin around, letting Lance stretch out his legs and climbing into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Lance kissing his neck and cheek and hair, and Keith breathed slowly against his shoulder.

“We should get up,” Lance suggested quietly. “Get in my bed.”

Keith hummed approvingly. “We should,” he agreed.

But neither of them moved, instead continuing to hold on tight to each other under the rapidly cooling spray of the shower.


End file.
